The invention relates to end connectors used to connect cables to equipment ports, terminals or the like, as well as to connectors used to connect two cables together in series. The invention is particularly useful in, although not limited to, end connectors for coaxial cables in the cable television industry.
A conventional coaxial cable usually consists of a centrally located inner electrical conductor surrounded by and spaced inwardly from an outer electrical conductor. A dielectric insulator is interposed between the inner and outer conductors, with the outer conductor being surrounded by a dielectric jacket. The outer conductor can comprise a sheath of fine braided metallic strands, a metallic foil, or multiple layer combinations of either or both.
A conventional end connector is generally tubular shaped having a front end which is adapted to attach to equipment ports or terminals, and a rear end which is adapted to receive and attach to the cable. Examples of such end connectors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,106; 5,073,129; and 5,195,906 each of which is assigned to the assignee of interest of the present invention, and each of which is herein incorporated by reference.
A conventional end connector port is typically adapted to receive the front end of the connector as well as the centrally located inner conductor of the coaxial cable which passes through the end connector.
Conventional end connectors and ports are not presently designed to prevent unauthorized access in certain situations. For example, although an end connector and cable may be disconnected from a cable television equipment port by an authorized service person upon termination of a subscription, the consumer may readily obtain a substitute end connector and cable at a local electronics store and reconnect the signal thus gaining unauthorized access to the cable service. There is a need for a security coaxial connector that prevents such unauthorized access.
Also, as the communications industry prepares to provide a broad range of multi-media services, there is an interest in providing such services through presently available hardware including conventional end connectors. Because such connectors are generally interchangeable however, there is a risk that incorrect connections may be made thereby possibly damaging equipment. There is a need, therefore, for easily identifying different types of ports and readily correlating them with the appropriate end connectors.
Moreover, there is a need to provide such security and/or identification means for presently existing coaxial systems at a minimal modification cost.